pokecinofandomcom-20200214-history
Terru S.D.P. Corcepala
Terru Corcepala, whose full name is Terru Santi Dom Pietra Corcepala, is the heir and future CEO of his late father's company, Corcepala Industries, a multi-million dollar company centered around the space program. He's also a bit of a fighter, having known how to from his father himself. Terru's Personality Terru is not the kind of person to start off a conversation, but rather observes a person's behavior and way of speech before he jumps into a conversation. When things get serious for the Solrock, so does he, and he prefers not to be angered, or he will make them regret it. He initially comes off as a silent, but stern individual who doesn't seem to care much about relationships, but contrary to this image, Terru prefers to have friends, as you never know how cruel the business world can be without connections in rather high places. He's also rather partial to work, especially that of his late father's company. But ever since he took down his stepfather, Terru's become more serious than before, only wanting to become a strong CEO that isn't intimidated by the bigger companies. The History of Terru Santi Dom Pietra Corcepala It began when Terru's grandfather Monte Dom Pietra, a male Solrock, met his soon-to-be wife Fia, a female shiny Rapidash, during a traveling business routine, and after several years, they fell in love and married, soon settling down in Castelia City of Unova. About a year later, Terru's mother, Fenice Dom Pietra, was born, and over the course of her life would be subject to her father's strict rules concerning business and how important it needed to be. At the time, Monte was the head of Sunstone Enterprises, one of the more successful companies in the field of electronics. Fia's mother, though had a choice to take a job, decided against it so as to support her new family, including her daughter, who she doted upon every day. At the age of 19, during a routine walk to her father's work, Fenice bumped into a large Golurk who worked for a moving company. That Golurk was soon to be known as Santi Corcepala, a more 'calm giant' kind of guy who didn't mind that Fenice bumped into him. Upon relaying the encounter to her father, Fenice was astonished when Monte forbid her from speaking to that man. As it turned out, Monte used to have two partners who he worked with side by side, and who were the heart of Sunstone Enterprises. The two partners were Santi's parents, Golurks who worked hard along with Monte in order to pay for their child. However, when word got to Monte about Santi's parents wanting to convert the company into a more 'non-profit' organization, Monte, in a fit of uncontrollable rage, fired them from his company, not wanting to see them ever again. However, Santi's parents didn't take it too lightly, and they soon spiralled into depression, which of course led to slight child abuse, landing Santi a scar on the right side of his forehead that's covered by his hair covering that side. Of course, an anonymous tip led the police to apprehending the two parents, also finding out they were planning to bring down Sunstone Enterprises by hacking into the mainframe and distributing a virus to every shipping company connected to the company, thereby ruining Monte without him knowing. His parents were taken away, and Santi was forced to live in an orphanage at the age of 12. It was then that Santi and Fenice's relationship started. After a couple years of going out on dates, taking walks, or even relaxing inside, Santi felt like now was the best time to tell Fenice how he felt, and so, in front of many people on an evening sidewalk, he proposed to the female Solrock, Fenice completely shocked by his forwardness and wanting to be by her side. Overjoyed, she accepted, wanting to make Santi happy more than anything now. They were married near the end of the month, and they journeyed to Lilycove City for their honeymoon. A few months later, after a doctor's visit, it was discovered that Fenice was now pregnant with Santi's child, Fia completely overjoyed that she was going to be a grandmother. As Santi and his father-in-law looked on, Monte came clean with Santi about what happened, the old Solrock noticing that the Golurk...took the news rather well than what he had expected, Santi stating that 'they brought their judgment down upon themselves, nothing else'. Several months later, little Terru Santi Dom Pietra Corcepala was born on July 25th, 1990, as a Solrock like his mother, but had what Fenice stated as, 'His father's strong eyes and complexion'. Knowing that he would need a happy home to be raised in, the couple decided to move to Lilycove City with their new son, who grew up over the years as a happy young Solrock who loved his parents. The house they had purchased was slightly larger than them, since it had to accomodate Terru's giant of a father. At the age of 10, Terru asked his father if he could learn how to defend himself, and strangely, Santi taught him, bringing up Fenice's suspicion. One night, when Terru was 11, they had gone out to view the fireworks on the 4th of July, and as Terru slept in between them, Santi asked his wife if there was one wish she would want to come true. Surprised at her husband's question, she looked up at the stars, saying that there was one wish she had when she was a little girl: What was it like beyond the sky. With that dream as the base inspiration, Santi built up Corcepala Industries, which would soon become a profitable company dedicated to sending the first Pokemon gijinka up into space. Terru would always ask his father, who was the CEO of course, if he could come with him to work, and the Golurk obliged to his request every other week. As Terru grew up, he idolized his father, and wanted to be like him. However, fate had another thing in store, for at the age of 16, Terru was observing his father testing a zero-g piloting test system...only to watch it fall apart and kill the Golurk he looked up to. Months later, Fenice was forced into marrying the vice-CEO of the company, an Aggron by the name of Arion Dironte, because since she was the former CEO's wife, that means she would immediately be given control. Terru was not happy with this, despising his stepfather with every fiber of his being. There were also some attempts of Terru fighting his stepfather, but every last one of them met with failure. Frustrated with himself, he set off for the island of Poyi, reading about a resort called 'Pokecino' specifically for the rich and famous. Thinking he just needed to blow off some steam, he left without letting his stepfather knowing where he was going. However, while on the resort, Terru decided to do some digging around in the company archives to figure out if his father's death had a more...darker purpose. After staying on the island for about a year, including making various friends with those who stayed at the resort, Terru was soon phoned by who he referred to as 'Doc', a Kadabra who advised him to return to the company HQ in Lilycove City so as to be given a warning. Thinking it was probably his stepfather, Terru left the island resort for Lilycove on the first ship out. Upon making it to Lilycove, he found out his stepfather Dironte was waiting for him. However, so was Terru, as he brought out irrefutable evidence that the piloting test system his father was in had recently been rigged to look like an accident, some of the cables seeming to have been cut. Angered, the Aggron began fighting the Solrock to as to destroy the evidence Terru had on him. After a brief struggle, Terru was then imbued with a new move thanks to his Lillipup pet Spada, one that his father used to know: the Ground-type move Earthquake. Frantic and furious, Dironte tried finishing off Terru, only for the Solrock to deliver a crushing kick to the Aggron, but also ruptured the bones and muscles in his left leg in the process. Having finally beaten his stepfather, Terru was ready to take over. However, according to new rules that were brought up, he couldn't become CEO until he was at least 25 years old. Now leaning on a cane, Terru decided to return back to the 'second home' - Pokecino, where he currently resides today. Other Information about Terru S.D.P. Corcepala *Terru currently owns a pet Lillipup he dubbed 'Spada', who is a playful little puppy that simply adores attention from others, even canine lovers. *Terru's birthday is July 25th. *Terru's Zodiac Sign is the Horse. *Terru is currently in a relationship with Ms. Caterina Oldeuho. *Terru's mother Fenice is current CEO until Terru becomes the appropriate age to run the company. *Terru, as a Solrock, not only has the ruby eyes and the eight dash marks around said eyes, but also eight jagged stalagmite-formed rocks jutting out from his back, minerals forming around the skin where they jut out. These eight jagged rocks are known to glow whenever he's concentrating psychic power. *Terru has a long, orange-haired ponytail that goes down to his waist, as a memento to remember his father by, since Santi also wore his hair in a ponytail, just not as long as Terru's. *Terru is known to possess some fighting abilities, and while some refer to him as a 'boxer' due to only fighting with his fists, he's been known to include kicks in his fighting style, making it similar to kickboxing. *Terru sometimes speaks with a bit of a rough Italian accent. *The Solrock also has a cousin from his father's side, a Lunatone by the name of Yue Corcepala, and though the two are as different as night and day, he still cares about her. He even got her a Solrock plushie for her most recent birthday when she lost her previous one. Category:Characters